Why Wont You Look At Me?
by FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Izaya went too far this time, and injured Shizuo in a way that could end his life. Now the information broker is left heart-broken and guilty. Re-Uploaded and edited. Shizaya Durarara!
1. Chapter 1

**Why Won't You Look At Me?**

Izaya stared at the blonde who fell to one side, gripping his chest tightly. Though there was blood spilling in every direction, there was only one thing running in the brunet's mind.

_Why?_

Why would he even consider doing such a horrible thing? What had pushed him far enough to even think about killing this man? Sure they had always tried to kill each other in the past, and even in the present, but it was only a game. They never really intended for each other to…Die.

Realizing what he had done, Izaya ran to the other's side, dropping his knife on the blood-stained pavement. "Shizuo!" He dropped onto his knees and lifted the other's head onto his lap, holding him close as if his life depended on it. He never thought the day would come where he would actually kill Shizuo Hewajima by stabbing him…in the heart.

"Come on, Shizu-chan! A little stab like that would have never stopped you in the past! Why would it stop you now!" The sound of police sirens grew louder as every passing minute came. How could he let this happen? Why _would_ he let this happen? Then a sudden thought raced into his mind. "Sh-Shizuo?" What if he lost him forever? Izaya shook his head and tried to push the thought out of his mind. There was no way that could happen. Shizuo was too strong to let that happen to him.

"No! Shizuo! Shizuo, wake up! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" The brunet felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to the mysterious person, but froze. "No…" He thought that if he looked away from the bleeding blonde, that he would suddenly disappear forever.

"Izaya, hurry up! Do you want the cops to get you?" The sound of the mans voice was familiar. It was Shinra. Izaya shot his head in the others direction and saw him staring at the blood covered Shizuo. "I don't want any details, just hurry up and help me put him on Celty's motorcycle." _Celty?_ He looked out of the ally and was met with the headless riders figure, waiting for them to bring the injured other out of the narrow passage.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" And without another word, Izaya built up the courage to stand up and help Shinra carry the man over to Celty's vehicle.

* * *

It's short, I know. Don't worry I will make longer ones in the next chapters.

Alright. Chapter one of this story. I plan on making 3-4 chapters to this story. Now this is my first Shizaya (Durarara) Fic so don't be too hard on me. I had only recently started to love Durarara, so if I'm a bit off on something, please tell me! Please leave feedback!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya sat there, motionless, in the lobby. The sounds of hospital beds rolling across the floor, the sound of tearful families, the sound of his own muffled crying. Almost everyone was in the hospital now, and they were all waiting for someone to tell them that Shizuo was okay, or at least alive. Izaya just sat from afar, watching the reactions of everyone in the crowd, the crowd of Shizuo and his friends. Shinra, Celty, Simon, Anri, Kasuka, even his own little sisters were a part of the worried group. The brunet looked away and stared out into the dark night, wondering what everyone had thought about him. Would they think he's a monster? Well...They Already thought that, but would their reactions be any different? His thoughts were interrupted by a wave of questions directed to one of the doctors who came out from the emergency room. He looked back at the crowd with a worried expression, and started to walk towards the others, wanting to hear the news. He stood a few feet behind the crowd, and listened in as the doctor started to answer all the questions.

Kasuka lightly pushed through the crowd and stood before the doctor. "How is he? Will he make it?" The doctor immediately recognized him and simply smiled. "He'll be fine. He just needs some rest." A wave of relief hit the group as the doctor excused himself to go back to treating the blonde. Izaya felt a spark of happiness when he heard the news. He was going to be fine, and that was all that mattered. He stole a glance from the clock and sighed. It was late, too late for anyone to be up. He built up the courage to walk into the group and tap his sisters shoulders. The two twins turned around and looked at their older brother. "Come on, guys. I'll take you home." Mairu pouted as Kururi copied her. "Guys, it's late. You need to get back home." He sighed and took hold of his sister's hands, and started to drag them away from the crowd. Mairu struggled and broke from Izaya's grip, making Kururi do the same. "We're not going to leave, Izaya." Izaya looked at his sisters in disbelief and raised his voice a bit. "They're not going to let you see him, and Kasuka doesn't want to deal with you two right now. So we're going home right now." Mairu walked forward and pushed Izaya away from them. The brunet staggered back and stared wide eyed at the little girl. "Mairu-" "No! We're not going home with you, you monster! How could you even do this to Shizuo! He's never down anything to you, so why do you always have to hurt him!" "Mairu-!" "Why are you even here anyway! Are you making sure he's okay so that once he gets out you can put him in the hospital again!"

Shinra hurried towards the scene and grabbed Mairu. "Mairu, that's enough, calm down." The girl's yelling had already drawn unwanted eyes to Izaya, and his sisters. The raven haired boy looked around as people stopped staring and went back to what they were doing. He looked back to Shinra and the twins, as Shinra told the girls to go Celty. "I think it's best that they stay here for a while. I'll take them home for you, okay?" Izaya nodded and turned around, making his way out the door and into the streets. If that's what his little sisters thought about him, then would everyone have equal or even worse reactions? Tears started to fall from his eyes as he continued to walk down the empty moonlit streets. People would occasionally walk by and catch a glimpse of his tears, but he just ignored it. All he was thinking about was Shizuo. How was he going to ever look at him again? After everything he's done, no wonder everyone hated him. He was someone that people wanted to get rid of, someone that people would be happy living without. After walking for what seemed like forever, Izaya finally made it to his home. He immediately walked in, closed the door, and made his way to his bed, where he laid down and cried himself to sleep.

. . .

The bright sun light seeped into the room, shining it's gentle rays upon the sleeping information broker. He slowly opened his eyes, and rolled over in his bed. A stray tear made its way down his cheek as the thoughts of the previous day rolled into his mind. He really wished that it was all a dream...But He knew that it wasn't. Finally, he got up out of bed and walked to his dresser, picking out his usual everyday clothing, and put it on. The plan was to go to the hospital and visit the ex-bartender. And if he was lucky, no one would be there to drive him off. After closing the door behind him, he made his way back onto the streets and made his way towards the hospital. He looked around and noticed that some people were giving him weird looks. Did people already know that Shizuo was in the hospital? But, it didn't really surprise him. Things tend to get around in a big city like this. Finally, he couldn't take the stares and whispers of the people around him, so he walked to the side of the sidewalk and called for a taxi. Once entering the vehicle he took out his phone and started to text people. "Take me to the hospital." The driver didn't say anything and drove off. It wasn't very long before the car had stopped and Izaya was already in the hospital, making his way to the front desk.

Izaya stood at the front desk and waited until the girl looked up from her computer screen and greeted him with a smile. "Hello, sir. How can I help you?" "Yes, I'm here to see if Shizuo Heiwajima was taking visitors." The girl looked back at the computer screen and started typing away before she looked back at him. "He is indeed taking visitors. He's on the 5th floor in room 417." The girl said as she handed him a card with the information written on it. Izaya smiled and said a thank you before proceeding down a hallway and into an elevator. Once in the elevator he pressed the button with a 5 on it and stood back as he watched the door close. He waited as the elevator reached its destination and the doors slid open. He walked out and continued down another long hallway until he hit the room which held the person he wanted to see. He took in a deep breath and built up his confidence before he lightly knocked on the open door, just for Shizuo to know that someone was here.

When Shizuo turned his head to see who had come, his eyes widened slightly, as the other walked in. "Um...How are you doing?" Izaya asked as he sat in a chair next to the other's bed. "I'm better." Izaya looked down to the floor. "That's good..." Shizuo moved his hand and hit the raven haired boy on the head. Once Izaya looked up, Shizuo was giving a stern look. "What are you doing here?" "Well...I-I guess that I felt guilty...And I just wanted to...Apologize." "Apologize? That doesn't sound like that Izaya I know." "Well maybe I've changed. Maybe I've realized that I went too far and I want to set things right." The blonde sighed and grabbed the collar of the other's shirt, bringing him closer. "You? Set things right? Yeah right."

Izaya removed himself from Shizuo's strong grip, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Sh-shut up." Shizuo's eyes widened as he saw the other actually start to cry. "Y-you're crying...?" Izaya looked away and started to wipe his tears away. "Yes, Shizuo. Even monsters like me can cry...!" The blonde immediately became guilty for his previous act and reach over, cupping Izaya's cheeks, turning his head to face him. "Hey, I never said that you were a monster." He calmly said as he wiped the remaining tears away. "Look, you don't need to cry. If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you. But you owe me something." Izaya took Shizuo's hands off his face, and help them in his own. "What do you want me to do...?" "Be my boyfriend?" Izaya looked at the other like he was crazy. "But...I stabbed you-" "And this is how you will make up for it." The brunet smiled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the other. "Okay, okay...I'll be your boyfriend."

* * *

**Yeaaaaaaah, okaaaaaaaay. I'm really late I know, I'm sorry. But hey! I made this chapter :D But its probably the last one that im doing... :C Yeah, I've been really busy, and Im stuck on what to do after this, so enjoy these 2 chapters, because afte rthis one, i dont think that im uploading anymore. 3 u guys.**


End file.
